Indifference
by Eden.Meho
Summary: Riku has always been different from other kids. He knew it, they knew, and even the adults knew it. So what's keeping him from moving forward?


**Indifference**

_ By Eden/./Meho_

_Note: _

_I really love the relationship between our two favorite protagonists. I've often wondered how they became such great friends (A friendship I envy myself). I often thought it was a miracle that they trusted each other so much in the games and rely on each other infinitely. So maybe this work of mine will give a theory of why they're so inseparable. Enjoy._

* * *

"Mother, I don't want to go to school." was arguably the dumbest thing Riku had the pleasure of saying.

It was a cloudy Monday morning on the first day of spring. It had rained the previous day, leaving the next day with the strong earthly scent of rain and mud. A perfect day to start off spring. Riku's mother was helping him with his jacket, when he said that, prompting her to give him a look he knew all too well.

Riku's mother was a very logical woman. She works as an account for the Destiny Islands' Mayor. However she's a very friendly woman, often volunteering for her son's school events, and a caring wife and mother. When she had adopted Riku, he was a very quiet child. Most likely the awkwardness of having a new mother brought into his life made him wary. It's been a little over a year since then, and he was still quiet.

He was a very logical child, she realized. More so than herself. Logical, and intelligent. The fact that he calls her Mother instead of "Mommy" or even "Mom", was more than evidence for that. He scores high grades in school, and always does his homework. She had never seen him misbehave or even disobey her. Today was the first she has heard him actually defying going to school.

In truth, she was surprised and any parent would wonder why their child would say that. But it wouldn't stop her from making him receive his education. Instead of declining his demands, she decided to bargain with him. "Riku, if you can give me one plausible explanation why you shouldn't go then you can stay here, okay?"

She had tugged on his jacket, making sure it was snug on his small frame as he'd look her in the eye. She could see the wheels churn in his head, clearly accepting the deal. His mouth opened slightly to speak before closing shut. His eyes fell downcast in defeat which caused her to smile, yet disappointed he wouldn't retaliate any further.

She rubbed his arms affectionately and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead before standing up herself. "You've had a comfortable spring break, Riku."

"I only read father's books." He replied curtly, looking down.

She smiled at the child, a sympathetic gaze in her eyes. "Then perhaps you should try making friends?"

The small child didn't reply, continuing to stare at the wooden floor. Anytime she would mention friends to the boy he would go silent for many times. Did he not like the other students, or was he simply shy? She couldn't tell, but she knew that he did want someone to play with.

She gave a small sigh before opening the front door, being greeted with the cool spring breeze. "Come now, Riku. There's nothing to be afraid of, now let's go to school."

* * *

_-x-_

* * *

Riku was different from the other students. He knew it, they knew it, and even the adults knew it. He could see how they look at him differently from others. His teacher would always have a worried look in her eyes; as if he was weak and would get hurt. He didn't like that look at all.

The other kids seemed to be nervous around him because of his personality. Was he too much like an adult? If so, how? Whenever he sees them doing something dumb he'd always tell them that they'd get hurt. He was trying to help, but they'd always be annoyed. So weird.

Riku took a small bite from his sliced paupu. It was recess now, and he sat against the classroom wall watching the other kids chase each other and eat their lunch. Their classroom had another door leading to the playground, where most of others were at.

Riku didn't know why they'd want to go outside. It was cold, and they could get sick, then they wouldn't be able to go to school for a while. Riku momentarily paused at the thought. Maybe he should try and get sick? Then mother couldn't make him go to school for a day or two. He nodded to himself liking the idea, and stood up with his bag of paupu slices in hand and his cartridge of paupu juice in the other.

He took a step forward towards the door before hesitating. Would it really be worth it though? Even if he doesn't go to school, he'd have to make up for the time he didn't show when he returns. That would be even more embarrassing as an honor's student.

Riku stared outside watching one boy, he believe his name was Wakka, chase other kids, throwing balls at them. Riku bit his lip before sitting back down against the wall. Even if he was to go outside he'd have to play with the others. Which he wouldn't mind!

No, he does want to play with them. He wants to play tag, switch lunches, and take naps with someone. He does want friends. He badly wants to play with others and them be his friends. He just doesn't know how.

When he was first brought into kindergarten, everyone seemed to have known everyone already. Either that or they got along so well that they became friends overnight. He had thought that if he would be the best at everything it would have others want to be friends with him.

Well, it certainly made them talk to him, but not in the way he'd wanted it. Most of them would tease him, call him a "geek" or "show-off". One even called him four-eyes! He didn't even wear glasses and yet that one stuck to him the most.

The reminiscent caused him to bring his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his small legs. He didn't feel like snacking anymore. Why did the others tease him so much? Was it just a joke? If it was he didn't find it funny.

As Riku watched the others play outside in the chilled weather he'd wish that he was out there with them. No, he'd wish that he could do what they're doing with each other. Just one friend, he'd think to himself. If I could just have one friend…

"Why are you sitting by yourself?"

Riku jumped at the sudden intrusion of privacy as a face randomly appearing in his face. Leaving little to no room to see who it was except for sky blue eyes. Needless to say Riku panicked, hitting his head against the boy's head.

"Gah!"

"O-ow..!" the boy cried, reeling back clutching his forehead. "W-why'd you hit me!"

"I-I didn't mean to..!" Riku spluttered, rubbing his own throbbing head. He could see tears swell up in the boy's eyes. "Y-you were too close to me..!"

"No- I was just wondering if you were bored or not," the boy retaliated, wiping his eyes before the tears could fall. "…then you hit me!"

Riku opened his mouth to argue with the sudden misunderstood event before pausing for a moment. He wanted to do what now? The standstill between the two gave Riku time to see who he was talking to. It wasn't someone in his class before. The boy was a little shorter than him, fair skin and large blue eyes. He had auburn hair that seemed to defy gravity just a little bit; his hair strands sticking out to the sides somewhat.

Riku was sure he's seen him before a few times, but he certainly wasn't in his class. "I'm sorry... you scared me."

"Oh..." The boy blinked before rubbing his head, giving him a sheepish smile. "My bad, I have that effect on people."

Riku blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting the argument to end so… abruptly? First blaming him then admitting it was his fault? Beyond weird. Just who exactly was this kid?

"But that has to be boring, right?" he continued. Seeing Riku's confused look he pointed towards his juice and paupu slices. "Eating by yourse—OH PAUPUS!"

The boy zoomed by Riku in a flash, skidding on his knees towards his bag of paupu slices before snatching them up. He jumped back up as Riku turned around towards him heavily confused before practically shoving the bag in his face.

"Can I have some? I love paupu fruit! They're so sweet and yummy and orange and red and..."

The boy began listing out multiple synonyms that described the fruit that is paupu as Riku stared at him rather bewildered. The boy was hyper, extremely hyper, that's for sure. And weird, but if he was worried about him then he must be a nice person. His timing was spot on as well, Riku thought to himself as the kid still continued listing things that made Paupu fruit so delicious. It was as if he could hear my heart cry out.

The thought made Riku giggle, causing the boy to stop momentarily. "W-what? Paupus are really great..!"

"No it's just…" he said, still giggling. Why was he laughing? He didn't know himself, but it felt nice. Really nice. "I don't think I've met someone as weird as you before."

The boy pouted, crossing his arms. "Well I don't think I met someone as... uh, weird as you either- AHHH!" he randomly shouted throwing his hands in the air, as well as making Riku cover his ears. "I FORGOT!"

"You… forgot?" Riku echoed, setting his hands down as the boy settled down.

"Yeah! What's your name?" he exclaimed rather loudly, leaning forward with curiosity.

"My name..?" Riku repeated yet again, pointing a finger at himself to verify if the boy was actually asking him. He was rather confused from the sudden changes of this conversation. The boy nodded his head furiously. "It's Riku—"

"Pfft…" the boy had a hard time holding in an outburst of laughter, causing Riku to be even more confused. "Riku… isn't that a girl's name?"

The question caused his cheeks to flush from embarrassment. It's true that there were girls with the name, but it doesn't mean it's a girl's name… right? "Well… what's yours?"

"Humph," the kid stood rather proudly, jabbing a thumb at his chest with Riku's bag of sliced paupu still in hand. "My name... is Sora—"

"Yours is no different from mine!" Riku shot back with a wide smile. The irony in his statement, yet having a feminine name himself. Riku couldn't help but laugh which caused Sora stomp his foot.

"N-no! It means sky! So I'll grow up to be as big as the sky!"

"Really?" Riku said, still giggling to himself as he recollected himself together. "Mother told me that my name means the land."

"Ohh, that's cool!" Sora praised, causing Riku to blush. He then lifted the bag of paupu between them. "So… can I have some… please?"

He seemed to have thrown out that last word on the thought. Riku hesitated on answering the brunet. He still didn't really know him well, and wasn't too sure if he should share with someone out of his class. But maybe, he'd try just this once. He didn't want to scare off a potential friend either.

"Sure," he said with a smile, causing Sora to shout out a "Yesh!" with a fist-pump. The two had sat down against the wall as Sora opened up the small, pulling out a few slices of the sweet fruit. He handed a few to Riku before chewing on his own slices.

He groaned loudly, expressing his love for the fruit, swaying side to side against the wall, occasionally bumping into Riku. The silveret laughed a little as he ate his fruit. It was nice, eating with someone. Much better than by himself for sure. He was sure that the two would become good friends.

"Riku, let's be best friends." Sora told him, eating another slice of paupu.

The statement certainly caught the child off guard. "W-what..?" he stammered. Was he a mind-reader? And even so… "We can't just be… best friends?"

"Why not?" Sora argued, staring at the bewildered kid with his mouth full of paupu. He was certainly confused at the declination. "I like you, we can be best friends if we wanted to?"

"It doesn't just work like that..?" it came out more like a question as Riku wasn't too sure how friendship did work.

"Sure it can!" Sora exclaimed, with a smile. "I say you're my friend so we're friends. I say you're my best friend so you're going to be my best friend. _Kapoosh_?"

He had given the silver haired lad an OK sign as he swallowed his fruit, leaving Riku flustered. Was it really that simple? It was unorthodox. Odd, and definitely not what he expected. But, perhaps maybe that was just Sora? Perhaps he needed someone not like him to be his friend.

Riku laid his head against the wall, taking another bite of his paupu. "Yeah, _Kapeesh_."

"No, it's _Kapoosh_. You have to say it right."

"I'm pretty sure it's _Kapeesh_."

"Oh, why do you call your mommy, mother?"

"Do you always change the subject so much?" Riku asked giving Sora a look who only gave him an innocent shrug. "And… is that weird?"

"Yeah," he said, sucking on his piece of fruit. "I was told to call mine mom when I grow more."

"Huh… do they like it?"

"Mine does!"

"Okay, I'll try it then."


End file.
